EL ELIXIR
by Yunuen
Summary: Donatelo se enfrasca en la preparación de un brebaje cual brujo, olvidando por completo que él es un ingeniero.


**.**

Muchas gracias por tus reviews para mi fic "Érase una vez",

sobre todo le doy gracias a Margui y MikeMasters por corroborar algo que ya había divagado: ellas dos me han dicho que en el cómic (entre otras cosas) Mikey es escritor.

Mi musa y yo ya habíamos pensando que Mikey sería un excelente escritor porque ha jugado incontables veces con sus muñecos de acción n.n eso sin mencionar sus aventuras imaginarias con Centinela de Plata, o ni tan imaginarias, parece que Centinela de Plata en realidad existe. Ya en otro fic trataré esta fase de escritor en Mikey, pero antes, va a haber otra fase, fase de la que ya he dado un adelanto en un fic anterior.

Con esto que me dijeron Margui y MikeMasters, me hizo pensar que debería ser más responsable e investigar al menos un poco más sobre las tortugas del cómic y de OT y de 2k3 en vez de estar "inventando", pero el tiempo no me alcanza, aunque es divertido enterarte que le has atinado a cierto detalle de tal tortuga y sin haber leído el cómic o sin haber entendido del todo 2k3 o los miniepis.

n.n

Esta vez es el turno de Doni,

aunque dudo mucho que Laird e Eastman hayan escrito algo parecido a lo que estás por leer,

pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por gusto, con todo el gusto de mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**EL ELIXIR**

- ¡Ándale Doni! – le dice Miguel Ángel.

- Sí, ¿por qué _te haces tanto del rogar,_ Cerebrito? – le dice Rafael.

- Les he explicado que tengo muchos deberes pendientes. –

Rafael y Miguel Ángel están de pie frente a la mesa de trabajo de Donatelo, donde Donatelo está trabajando con una pila de chatarra.

- Si Leo es el que se _hace del rogar_ cuando queremos salir a _dar una vuelta_, no tú. – le dice Rafael.

- Sí. - le dice Miguel Ángel - Cuando los tres queremos salir, no podemos olvidarnos de nuestro niisan [hermano mayor], pero es retedifícil llevarlo con nosotros porque siempre está haciendo algo: que ya está meditando, o que ya está practicando katas, que ya está leyendo, o que ya está buscando una receta de una comida saludable pero que sea rica para que no le hagamos _cara de fuchi,_ que ya está tomando una siesta porque se levanta muy tempra y necesita reposar los ojos un rato si no quiere que le pase lo de la otra vez, que ya está escribiendo o dibujando, que ya está tocando música, que ya está viendo a Charly y Lola, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. -

- Y hoy que Leo no ha puesto ni un "pero" para ir a pasear, tú nos sales con que "no puedo". – le dice Rafael.

En eso, Leonardo llega con sus hermanos.

- Ya le avisé a Sensei que saldremos a pasear por las alcantarillas a practicar algo de bici, patines, patineta y mono patín. -

- Pero Doni no quiere ir. – Miguel Ángel lo pone al tanto.

- ¿Por qué, Doni? ¿Estás enfermo? – Leonardo se preocupa y toca la frente de Donatelo para comprobar que no tenga fiebre.

- Mi salud es óptima, Leo. - Leonardo retira su mano porque Donatelo no tiene fiebre – Tan sólo es que hoy tengo demasiados electrodomésticos que reparar gracias a "tú ya sabes quienes". – a pesar del arduo trabajo extra que debe hacer, Donatelo se mantiene en calma.

Leonardo mira con desaprobación a Rafael y a Miguel Ángel al recordar lo sucedido apenas ayer.

Rafael no tarda en dar una excusa.

- Mikey es el _que se lleva y no se aguanta_. -

- Tú eres el amargado, Insípido. – Miguel Ángel se defiende.

- Una cosa es que despintes mi bandana para que de un atractivo color rojo pase a ser color rosa, y otra cosa es que metas un escorpión enorme en el refri, y que en cuanto yo quiera comer algo, abra el refri y vea al horrible bicho y le arroje cuanta cosa tenga a la mano, destruyendo media cocina, y para que al bicho no le haya pasado nada. -

- Yo más bien diría que destruiste la cocina entera. -

- Como sea. Doni, puedes darte un chance de relajarte, y si quieres, después, podemos ayudarte en pasarte las piezas o los destornilladores o algo. –

- Mira tú, - Miguel Ángel le dice a Rafael - eres amable, Rafita. Esas clases de tejido, bordado y repostería sí te están ayudando con tu volcánico temperamento. –

- ¿Ya ves, Leo, quién empieza y _no se aguanta_? -

- Ni porque Sensei ya les ha impuesto su castigo no escarmientan. – Leonardo les dice a sus hermanos menores - Ustedes dos hacen un desastre y es Doni quien debe reparar todo; pero me parece buena idea, Rafa: salir y llevarnos a Doni para que se relaje, y al regresar, le ayudamos en lo que podamos. ¿Qué te parece, Doni? -

Donatelo se pone de pie; parece impaciente.

- Agradezco la oferta, pero todos ustedes serán más de ayuda si no me ayudan. -

- En eso tienes razón. – dice Miguel Ángel; Leonardo y Rafael le miran feo - ¿Qué? -

- Está bien Doni. - Leonardo cede – Al menos me llevaré a este par de latosos para que puedas trabajar en calma. -

- ¡Oye! – Rafael y Miguel Ángel se molestan por ser llamados así.

- Vamos. – Leonardo los toma de un brazo a cada quien y se los lleva para que no hagan más desastre dentro de la casa, al menos por un largo rato.

En cuanto sus tres hermanos desaparecen, enseguida Donatelo va a un rincón de su aglomerado taller, y de una destartalada alacena abre la puerta; mira con atención un tipo de aparato.

En ese juvenil rostro, que en ocasiones refleja una sagacidad muy superior a la que pudiera tener cualquier otro chico de su edad, ahora se dibuja una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

- Finalmente. – dice Donatelo en voz baja.

De la alacena toma dos artefactos que bien podrían haber sido sacados de una película de ciencia ficción por todos los cables y botones que tienen; los lleva a la cocina; de inmediato los conecta a la corriente eléctrica, luego, del refrigerador, toma un envase con líquido blanco, y al ir de regreso hacia los extraños aparatos, parece que dice algo pero muy quedo, como si estuviese lanzando un conjuro a ese líquido que lleva entre las manos; el líquido lo vierte todo en uno de esos aparatos, pulsa un botón y el aparato hace su trabajo, cualquiera que sea éste; después, en el otro aparato vacía unos cuantos gramos de un polvo fino oscuro muy aromático, y un poco de agua también, y también dice otras palabras muy quedas; activa el aparato para que haga su proceso.

Retrocede para admirar cómo esas maquinas trabajan en la forma que él ha designado que lo hagan, pues es su creador.

- Meses planeando la maniobra perfecta que me permitiera "deshacerme" de mis hermanos, y ayer, Mikey y Rafa en minutos hallaron esa maniobra; ahora, mis hermanos pueden salir a divertirse y yo quedarme en casa con la excusa de que debo reparar todo lo que ese par de bribones hicieron añicos; de esta manera, puedo ocupar mi tiempo en mi proyecto secreto sin ningún tipo de incursiones ni contratiempos. -

Ambos aparatos acaban con sus procesos respectivos y una lucecita de color verde comienza a parpadear en cada uno.

Donatelo toma una taza y ésta se llena con un tipo de brebaje oscuro, espumoso y caliente con colocarla en un hueco de uno de esos aparatos, pero sólo la llena hasta menos de la mitad. Una vez que ha obtenido el brebaje, acerca la taza a su cara y aspira el vapor.

- ¡Jajajaja! – ríe como uno de esos malvados magos cuando están preparando el hechizo que les garantiza la conquista del mundo - ¡Estupendo! Los resultados están superando las expectativas.

Pareciera que Donatelo se ha olvidado de los principios de la ciencia para entregarse de lleno a la magia negra.

Con la sonrisa del triunfo jugueteando en su rostro, deja la taza sobre la mesa y toma un recipiente el cual llena con el brebaje de la otra máquina, pero éste es color blanco, espeso y un tanto brillante.

- Ahora hay que dar unos suaves golpes al recipiente en un extremo, y luego girar en círculos para eliminar las burbujas grandes que se puedan haber formado... perfecto. El siguiente paso a seguir es mezclar ambos líquidos y… _hacer changuitos, _con la esperanza de que no explote la casa, ¡jajajaja! -

Toma la taza que dejó sobre la mesa.

Ahora tiene el recipiente con el brebaje blanco en una mano y la taza con el brebaje negro en la otra, y está por mezclarlos, pero se detiene un momento.

- Mmmhhhh… ¿Hacer explotar la casa o no hacer explotar la casa? He ahí el dilema. -

Con cierta ansiedad por lo que puede llegar a pasar, Donatelo comienza a verter poco a poco el dulce brebaje blanco en el amargo brebaje oscuro, tan decididamente, como un alquimista que está en busca de ese elixir que le dará la vida eterna.

El recipiente que contiene la sustancia blanca lo mueve ligeramente mientras va vertiendo en la taza, y lentamente, las dos sustancias tan contrastantes entre una y otra se van mezclando, como si bailaran, como si se tratara de la danza entre opuestos como lo son la vida y la muerte, la luz y la oscuridad, el bien y el mal… una danza eterna en la que no se busca a un ganador y a un vencedor sino el equilibrio; y esta mezcla de brebajes también pareciera que busca el equilibrio, un equilibrio que está tomando la forma de "algo".

- Quizás no explote la casa, quizás surja una bestia de esta mezcolanza. ¿Qué tipo de bestia surgirá al mezclar estas dos infusiones? ¿Qué tipo de bestia será la que destruya mi hogar? - mira la mezcla; en la superficie, definitivamente se está formando "algo" - Veo algo con apariencia de un temible, feroz y mortífero… -

- Donatelo. - alguien lo distrae de su macabro experimento.

- ¡Oh! – lo toma por sorpresa, pero es demasiado tarde, ha podido terminar su plan - ¿No estaba meditando, Sensei? – deja el recipiente medio lleno del brebaje blanco sobre la mesa, y observa con impaciencia lo que ha creado en la pequeña taza.

- A mi nariz llegó un divino aroma, pero, ¿acaso estás realizando algún experimento? Por tu bien Donatelo, espero que no llegues a derrumbar nuestro hogar. Ha sido suficiente con que tus hermanos Miguel Ángel y Rafael hayan casi destruido la cocina. -

- En mi precipitación por elaborar esta "poción", - le muestra la taza con el líquido que contiene - me he olvidado momentáneamente de usted. Lo lamento. "_Nota mental: La próxima vez, no olvidar que Sensei también vive en esta casa y que posee un sentido del olfato muy agudo._" -

- ¿Y qué es esa poción, hijo? – Splinter le hace la pregunta a Donatelo con toda la paciencia y con todo el amor que sólo un padre posee, ya que también Donatelo ha _hecho de las suyas_ una que otra vez.

- Es… "_Ay, no_."-

Donatelo está por explicarle a su padre sobre su poción, pero ve que van entrando a la cocina Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Leonardo.

Rafael entra cargando a Miguel Ángel sobre su caparazón.

- ¿Ahora _qué te traes_ Cerebrito? Desde el elevador se puede oler algo. – Rafael le pregunta.

- Si no es mucho pedir, antes de ser la burla de mis hermanos, me gustaría saber el por qué han regresado tan pronto de su paseo y el por qué llevas a Miguel Ángel en tu espalda. -

- El menso no se fijo que su patineta tenía una llanta floja, y apenas se deslizo algunos metros… ¡_y moles_! Azotó y se torció la pata. –

- Pero no fue mi culpa: - ahora Miguel Ángel dice su versión – ayer yo dejé mi patineta en la cocina y también la usaste para espantar al pobre escorpión. -

- ¡Sí es tu culpa! – Rafael trata de voltear la cabeza para gritarle mejor a quien lleva en su espalda – Ya que usé tu patineta como arma, te hubieras fijado que estaba rota. –

- Pero es tu culpa por tomar cosas que no son tuyas. –

- Pero es tu culpa por haberme querido espantar con un escorpión. –

- No quise asustarte, SÍ te asuste, te asustaste con un escorpioncito de plástico, y déjame decirte que te tomé una foto con tu grandiosa expresión de miedo. –

- Pues ahora te voy a mostrar – dice Rafael con un tono muy amenazante - otra expresión de mí que te va a quitar las ganas de hacerme otra de tus bromitas. -

- Rafael, - Splinter pone orden – ya hemos hablado acerca de moderar tu temperamento. Tranquilízate. –

- Sí Sensei. – apenado, Rafael baja la mirada.

- Miguel Ángel, ya hemos hablado sobre el tipo de bromas que son para divertirse y las que pueden herir a alguien aunque no sea tu intención. –

- Sí Sensei. – dice Miguel Ángel también apenado.

Splinter da un imperceptible pero enorme suspiro.

Ser padre no es una tarea fácil y menos serlo de cuatro inquietos adolescentes… o mejor dicho: no es nada fácil ser padre de tres adolescentes inquietos, porque a decir verdad, su hijo el mayor no es el más travieso, aunque de vez en cuando lo es, y cuando lo es, es el más desastroso de los cuatro; pero ahora quien le preocupa es su hijo Donatelo.

En su afán por saciar su infinita curiosidad, Donatelo llega a descuidar de sí mismo: puede dispensarle que no entrene tanto como sus hermanos, pero Donatelo puede dejar de comer e incluso no dormir hasta que repare, descubra, o construya lo que ocupa su mente, como si de ello dependiera su propia vida, o peor aun, como si de ello dependiera la vida de su familia.

- Donatelo, ¿puedes decirnos en qué proyecto estás trabajando ahora? -

- Es… -

- ¡Sí, yo quiero saber! – dice Miguel Ángel olvidando totalmente la travesura y la reprimenda por haber hecho esa travesura – Por que la verdad, huele muy bien, sea lo que sea que has estado haciendo a escondidas. –

- La razón – Donatelo comienza a explicar - por la que he mantenido ocultas mis acciones, es debido a que tenía mucho que estudiar, y no era mi deseo que ciertos hermanos míos se burlaran de mí si no conseguía salir airoso en mis primeros intentos. –

Está de más la explicación sobre a quiénes se refiere Donatelo y que le harían burla, y esos quienes _se hacen los desentendidos._

- ¿Qué tipo de estudios te han interesado, hijo? -

- Observen mi primera creación. –

Donatelo les muestra con mucho orgullo la taza que sostiene y su contenido.

- ¿Una taza de café con leche? – Rafael pregunta con cierta confusión.

- No es cualquier taza de café con leche; - dice Miguel Ángel – lo he visto en la tele: es de ese café con leche que se le hacen unas muy bonitas figuras encima; se revuelve la leche y el café, pero no tan revuelto, para que quede una bonita figura hasta arriba, y fíjate bien, Doni ha hecho un dibujo en este café con leche, ¿verdad que soy todo un genio, Doni? -

- Esa técnica que mencionas, Mikey, se refiere a los diseños creados en la superficie de un café; se llama El Arte del Latte, y quienes lo preparan se hacen llamar Baristas; un Barista es el profesional especializado en el café de alta calidad, que trabaja creando nuevas y diferentes bebidas basadas en él, usando varios tipos de leches, esencias y licores, entre otros; también es el responsable de la presentación de las bebidas y puede complementar su trabajo con arte del latte, un arte como éste. -

Acerca más la taza para que todos puedan observarla mejor. Donatelo ha hecho en la superficie un dibujo.

- Es un simpático perrito, Doni. – Leonardo lo felicita.

- Gracias. -

El diseño de Donatelo es la cabeza de un orejudo y alegre perro, tipo raza "Disney".

- En verdad es un bello diseño, hijo. –

- Gracias Sensei, sin embargo, la presentación visual no debe menospreciar el sabor, ambos deben ser equiparablemente exquisitos. ¿Quién gusta ser el primero en probar? –

- ¡Yo! – Miguel Ángel casi se _lanza en picada_ desde el caparazón de Rafael.

- ¡Si tú ni tomas café! – Rafael se quita _el peso de la espalda_ y lo deja "delicadamente" en una silla.

- ¡Ay!... ¿Y eso qué? Te apuesto que Doni se sabe de "P" a "Pa" las mil y un formas de preparar todos los tipos de café que hay, y te apuesto que él mismo creo "esos", – señala los aparatos raros - así que ese cafecito debe ser el más delicioso de todos los cafés del mundo. -

Todos miran con curiosidad a la tortuga de la bandana morada para que les confirme lo que acaba de decir la tortuga de la bandana naranja.

- Así es: la cafetera y la vaporea las he diseñado yo en base a una exhaustiva investigación sobre la manera de obtener el mejor sabor y el mejor aroma del café molido, así como la mejor espuma de leche. Insisto, ¿alguien gusta?, porque se enfría. –

Miguel Ángel está por ponerse de pie olvidándose de su tobillo lastimado, pero Sensei se da cuenta, y con colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, le impide levantarse, y también aprovecha para tomar la palabra:

- Yo creo que debes ser tú el primero en probar ese café. Hijo, tú siempre antepones la necesidad de los otros antes que la tuya, siempre antepones los deseos de los demás antes que los tuyos, siempre antepones el bienestar de los demás antes que el tuyo. – sus otros hijos asienten apoyando con este gesto sus palabras – Yo creo que este el momento adecuado para que pruebes el fruto de tu férrea dedicación y tu exhaustivo trabajo. –

Donatelo no parece dispuesto a ceder porque no quiere su propia opinión, es la opinión de los demás la que es necesaria: ellos son los jueces, ellos son quienes tiene la última palabra y son quienes deciden si el resultado de su agotadora labor es satisfactorio o no.

Esta por decirle a su familia lo que piensa, pero una paternal sonrisa de parte de su Maestro desarma su testarudez totalmente.

Le sonríe a su padre con una sonrisa de "tú ganas".

- "_Mikey no es único Maestro en el Arte de poner una carita tierna a la que no se le puede decir que no._" -

Donatelo mira la taza que sostiene, mira al perrito que sonríe y que dibujó sin necesidad de un pincel, y vuelve a sonreír, creyendo ahora que su Maestro tiene razón.

Levanta la mirada hacia su enorgullecida familia.

- Soy muy capaz de dibujar complejos planos en los cuales me apoyo para construir las más increíbles cosas, pero jamás he sido capaz de dibujar un monito de palitos, pero he podido "dibujar" la cara de un perrito en este café con tan sólo el sutil movimiento de muñeca. -

Toma un leve trago del café, saborea su brebaje, y su cara tiene una sonrisa mucho más grande.

Los demás también sonríen y aguardan a que diga algo.

- ¿Y bien? – el impaciente de Rafael no deja que Donatelo disfrute de su momento.

- Es el café más delicioso que he probado jamás. –

- ¿Qué les dije? – dice Miguel Ángel – Y a Doni le gusta el café, así que si el dice que es el café más rico que ha probado es que lo es. Yo quiero un mokacchino, por fa. -

- Enseguida. –

Donatelo, sin que esa gran sonrisa se le quiera ir de la cara, se apresura a atender a un cliente exigente.

Los demás toman asiento a la mesa.

- ¿Cómo es que te interesaste en el Arte del Latte, Doni? – le pregunta Leonardo al preferir ayudarle a su hermano entregándole las tazas en las que va a servir el café.

Es toda la ayuda que Donatelo acepta.

- No estoy seguro. – le responde con honestidad y mientras se apresura a preparar más tazas con café con leche y dibujitos – Supongo que me parecía sin mucho _chiste_ prepararme mi café de la misma manera que he hecho siempre, entonces, cuando vi ese programa sobre la Competencia Mundial del Barista, me pareció realmente fascinante la tremenda preparación a la que deben someterse los participantes. -

- Pues se ve que tiene su _chiste. _– dice Rafael siendo sincero su asombro.

- Un Barista experto prepara con suma prisa y precisión los pedidos de los clientes, y debe ser más preciso si alguien le pide su café con un dibujo en especial, y el dibujo debe ser una obra de arte, aunque efímera, pero el Barista debe hacer un precioso diseño sin dejar de lado el sabor del café. –

Donatelo, que aunque no tiene la experiencia, es un chico que aprende con rapidez: prepara en pocos minutos varios cafés y de varios sabores además de hacerles un bonito dibujo.

- Un expreso macchiato para Sensei. – tiene el dibujo de un árbol Bonsai – Un mokachino para Mikey. – éste tiene el dibujo de la cara de un simpático gatito – Un capuchino para Rafa. – el café de Rafael tiene el dibujo de un colibrí – Y latte de vainilla para Leo. – sobre el café de Leonardo está el dibujo una bonita flor de Loto.

- Gracias Doni. – le dice Leonardo al sentarse ya Donatelo a la mesa para acompañar a su familia.

Entonces, todos, o casi todos porque Leonardo admira el dibujo, toman su taza y toman un trago de su café.

- ¡Pero sí sabe a gloria! – Miguel Ángel es el primero en dar su opinión, no sin que se le marque la espuma en su labio superior.

- Para que digo que no si sí. – dice Rafael – Esto está súper rico. Ahora entiendo por qué eres adicto al café, Doni. -

- Yo no soy adicto. – se defiende el joven cafeinomano – Además de ayudarme a mantenerme despierto durante las noches de ardua labor, el café aporta diversos beneficios a la salud, claro, si no se bebe en exceso. –

- Un adicto – dice Miguel Ángel – niega que no lo es, y acabas de negarlo, Doni. -

- Sostengo que no lo soy. –

- Sí lo eres. – dicen al unísono Rafael y Miguel Ángel.

- Que no lo soy. –

- Que sí. -

- Que no. -

- Que sí. -

- Que no. -

- ¡Qué sí! -

- ¡Qué no! -

- Donatelo… - tiene que intervenir Splinter, o de tomar una taza con café pasaran a una rencilla de chamacos - ¿tan sólo estudiando has conseguido dominar este arte del café? –

- Resulta que en gran parte son técnicas, como saber cuántos gramos de café hay que utilizar si se desea obtener un café express o un latte, a qué temperatura y cuánto tiempo hay que hervir el agua… aunque también es necesaria la práctica, y considerando que este es mi primer intento, creo que no ha resultado tan mal. -

- ¡Uy, hermano! – Miguel Ángel exclama – Si tu primera ronda de cafés ha sido más que buena, imagina cuando ya tengas _callo_. -

- Creo que mis expectativas son considerablemente buenas. –

- Pero como que falta algo. –

- ¿Qué cosa, Miguel Ángel? – Splinter es el valiente en preguntar a la disparatada tortuga porque cada cosa que se le ocurre… es para volver loco a cualquiera.

- ¡El postre! ¿Qué es una taza de café sin postre? –

- Claro. – le sonríe a su hijo.

Miguel Ángel trata de ponerse de pie, pero el duele el tobillo.

- ¡Auch! -

- Con tantas emociones agolpadas en el corazón, - dice Splinter – nos hemos olvidado de tu lesión, hijo. –

- No es tan grave, Sensei. Con que no apoye mi pie…. – se levanta apoyándose con la otra pierna – puedo llegar al refri como un canguro de un solo pie. -

Se prepara para ir a brincos hasta el refrigerador, pero Rafael lo detiene.

- Qué canguro ni que nada. Eres capaz de tirar el postre al suelo. Mejor voy yo. –

- Si tú insistes. – se sienta y le dice a su Maestro en un susurro – _Esas lecciones de tejido le están componiendo el carácter. -_

- Y que lo digas, hijo. -

Rafael no tarda en tomar del refrigerador el postre y repartirlo rebanadas.

- ¡Postre de manzana! – exclama Miguel Ángel - ¡Uno de mis 10 postres favoritos! -

- ¿Nada más 10 son tus favoritos? – Rafael pone en duda las palabras de su hermanito.

- Quise decir que el postre de manzana está en el top ten de mi larga lista. – hace una sonrisota.

Y con oír eso, Leonardo sonríe disimuladamente. El que a Miguel Ángel le guste ese postre es la prueba que necesitaba: si Miguel Ángel no ha notado algo diferente, entonces, desde ahora, su hermanito el glotón y su Maestro pueden comen todos los postres que quieran, porque ese postre es un postre saludable, y él lo hizo del recetario que cambió por el otro de los postres no tan saludables.

- ¿No vas a probar tu café, Leo? – le pregunta Donatelo, un poco preocupado porque tal vez no lo preparó como debía.

- Sí, claro, es sólo que… - al mirar a los demás, se da cuenta que todos tienen un bigote de leche – es un dibujo tan bonito, que me da pena tomarme mi café y deshacerlo. – pero más que apenado, sonríe por los simpáticos bigotes que tienen todos.

- Tómatelo, – le dice Rafael – y vas a ver que le vas a pedir otro pero no por el dibujo. –

Eso hace Leonardo, pero bebe con cuidado para no mancharse con la espuma de la leche.

- ¡Es delicioso! –

- Harías un buen negocio Doni, si abrieras una cafetería. - le dice Rafael; usa una servilleta para limpiarse al sentir un cosquilleo en su labio.

- No había pensado en esa posibilidad. – dice Donatelo; también se limpia el bigote.

- Raga gobía, - dice Miguel Ángel, que en vez de usar una servilleta, trata de limpiarse el bigote de leche con la lengua – gueg eb beguebo. –

- ¿Qué? –

De un lenguetazo se limpia el labio.

Splinter suspira al resignarse en enseñarle buenos modales a su niño.

- Digo que si abres esa cafetería, Rafa podría ser el mesero. -

- Sí.- dice Rafa sin ofenderse nadita – Luego de que gane lo suficiente, me independizaría: abriría un bar. -

- ¿Un bar? – Splinter le pregunta.

Y Rafael está por explicarle a su Maestro, pero Miguel Ángel interrumpe, como siempre suele hacerlo.

- ¡Cómo un bar! Rafa, a ti te va mejor una mercería, si te salen bien bonitas las bufandas que tejes. -

Y como las lecciones de tejido parecen que han funcionando, Rafael no se le va encima a su hermanito con ganas de torcerle el cuello, si no que le responde con cortesía, leve, pero es cortesía.

- Aunque te cueste, Tontín, lo mío lo mío, es la bebida. -

A Splinter le preocuparía que su hijo Rafael pudiera llegar a ser un alcohólico, pero es por Casey que Rafael bebe, y ha sido por Casey, también, que Rafael es moderado.

- ¿Acaso una cerveza también puede prepararse más de una manera, hijo, como lo ha hecho tu hermano con el café? -

- ¡Uy! ¡Un buen, Sensei! Y no nada más con la cerveza, sino también con el vodka, el coñac, el brandy, el tequila, y con todas las bebidas del mundo, y también es un buen negocio como el café. -

- Los humanos tienen más de un "brebaje" para relajarse. – Splinter toma otro sorbo a su café.

- Hay otros brebajes aparte del té verde, Sensei. – dice Donatelo.

– Si Doni pone su café y Rafa su bar, - dice Miguel Ángel - yo pongo una juguería. -

- ¿Una juguería? -

- ¡Pues sí! Todos los jugos que Leo me da a beber para llenarme de energía con frutas y verduras en vez de comer golosinas, ya sé cómo los prepara, y no saben tan mal, pero también vendería licuados, para tener una clientela más diversa. -

- ¡Ah qué Mikey! – dice Rafael – Nos saliste todo un empresario, pero si te dedicas a los jugos y licuados, ¿qué le dejas a Leo, si el té no tiene _chiste_ como el café, el alcohol o los jugos, como para que ponga su negocio de té? -

- Lo pongo de ayudante. -

- O lo contrato como chef, – dice Donatelo – para que me ayude con los aperitivos y los postres. –

- O yo lo pongo en el karaoke, - agrega Rafael - para que entretenga a mi clientela, si canta requetebonito. -

Leonardo oye a sus hermanos sin poder creer que menosprecien el té, pero es el Maestro quien da su opinión.

- Hijos, una buena taza de té no sólo ayuda a la relajación o a un malestar estomacal, hay toda una cultura a su alrededor; es una cuestión tradicional, intelectual y espiritual, una actividad que deberían conocer y aprender. -

- Con eso de tradicional, intelectual y espiritual, pues… - dice Rafael para nada convencido.

- Si yo puedo disfrutar de una buena taza de café, - dice Leonardo, y bebe su latte de vainilla – yo creo que ustedes pueden darse la oportunidad a beber una taza de té. -

Pero ninguno de sus hermanos le responde, prefieren carcajearse de él por el bigote de espuma de leche que se le ha formado en el labio a manera de bigote.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**.** En el cap de la primer temporada que se llama "The King", Doni conoce a Kirby quien le rentaba a Abril y era dibujante; Kirby se hace amigo de Doni, y como todo lo que dibuja cobra vida y en segundos desaparece su creación, invita a Doni que dibuje algo, y Doni admite que no sabe dibujar ni un monito de palitos.

**. **Trabajar como barista es muy complejo, no nada más se trata de calentar agua, agregar café, leche y azúcar, nop; hay diversos tipos de café y muchas técnicas de prepararlo y de representación como lo es el arte del latte, y no en todos los cafés se puede hacer un dibu, y también hay muchos detalles a tomar en cuenta como cuántos gramos de café, cuánto de agua, cuánta leche, cuánta espuma de leche (leche y espuma de leche son cosas distintas), la temperatura, el tiempo, la presión de la cafetera, etc, etc, etc; por el trabajo tan apretado que tengo me hubiera gustado explicar con más detalle, pero les digo que:

Un Latte es pura leche con un poco de café y un poco de chocolate o vainilla, y encima un poco de espuma de leche.

Un Macchiato es agua, café y un poco de leche y un poco de espuma de leche.

Un Capuchino es agua, café y más leche que agua, encima se le agrega mucha espuma de leche y se espolvorea canela o chocolate.

Un Mokachino es un poco de agua, café, más leche que agua, y jarabe de chocolate o en polvo, y espuma de leche.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado este fic.<p>

n.n

Creo que es una de las cosas que Doni podría hacer aparte de reparar todo lo que se rompa en la casa y de construir cosas, y como a él le gusta el café, bien podría ser un excelente barista y especializarse en el Arte del Latte, es decir, el Arte del Café con Leche. La idea la tuve dos días después de haber visto casualmente un programa en la tele sobre hacer dibujos en las tazas con café.

Puedes buscar imágenes como Arte del Latte y ver todos los diseños que pueden hacerse, o busca videos en youtube como Latte Art y verás cómo se hacen las figuras; parece fácil pero no lo es, se necesita de muchos conocimientos y mucha práctica.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, estimado(a) lector(a), y leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
